The global positioning system (GPS) uses satellites in space to locate objects on earth. With GPS, signals from the satellites arrive at a GPS receiver and are used to determine the position of the GPS receiver. Currently, two types of GPS measurements corresponding to each correlator channel with a locked GPS satellite signal are available for civilian GPS receivers. The two types of GPS measurements are pseudorange, and integrated carrier phase for two carrier signals, L1 and L2, with frequencies of 1.5754 GHz and 1.2276 GHz, or wavelengths of 0.1903 m and 0.2442 m, respectively. The pseudorange measurement (or code measurement) is a basic GPS observable that all types of GPS receivers can make. It utilizes the C/A or P codes modulated onto the carrier signals. The measurement records the apparent time taken for the relevant code to travel from the satellite to the receiver, i.e., the time the signal arrives at the receiver according to the receiver clock minus the time the signal left the satellite according to the satellite clock. The carrier phase measurement is obtained by integrating a reconstructed carrier of the signal as it arrives at the receiver. Thus, the carrier phase measurement is also a measure of a transit time difference as determined by the time the signal left the satellite according to the satellite clock and the time it arrives at the receiver according to the receiver clock. However, because an initial number of whole cycles in transit between the satellite and the receiver when the receiver starts tracking the carrier phase of the signal is usually not known, the transit time difference may be in error by multiple carrier cycles, i.e., there is a whole-cycle ambiguity in the carrier phase measurement.
With the GPS measurements available, the range or distance between a GPS receiver and each of a multitude of satellites is calculated by multiplying a signal's travel time by the speed of light. These ranges are usually referred to as pseudoranges (false ranges) because the receiver clock generally has a significant time error which causes a common bias in the measured range. This common bias from receiver clock error is solved for along with the position coordinates of the receiver as part of the normal navigation computation. Various other factors can also lead to errors or noise in the calculated range, including ephemeris error, satellite clock timing error, atmospheric effects, receiver noise and multipath error. With standalone GPS navigation, where a user with a GPS receiver obtains code and/or carrier-phase ranges with respect to a plurality of satellites in view, without consulting with any reference station, the user is very limited in ways to reduce the errors or noises in the ranges.
To eliminate or reduce these errors, differential operations are typically used in GPS applications. Differential GPS (DGPS) operations typically involve a base reference GPS receiver, a user (or navigation) GPS receiver, and a communication link between the user and reference receivers. The reference receiver is placed at a known location and the known position is used to generate corrections associated with some or all of the above error factors. The corrections are supplied to the user receiver and the user receiver then uses the corrections to appropriately correct its computed position. The corrections can be in the form of corrections to the reference receiver position determined at the reference site or in the form of corrections to the specific GPS satellite clock and/or orbit. Differential operations using carrier-phase measurements are often referred to as real-time kinematic (RTK) positioning/navigation operations.
The fundamental concept of Differential GPS (DGPS) is to take advantage of the spatial and temporal correlations of the errors inherent in the GPS measurements to cancel the noise factors in the pseudorange and/or carrier phase measurements resulting from these error factors. However, while the GPS satellite clock timing error, which appears as a bias on the pseudorange or carrier phase measurement, is perfectly correlated between the reference receiver and the user receiver, most of the other error factors are either not correlated or the correlation diminishes in wide-area applications, i.e., when the distance between the reference and user receivers becomes large.
To overcome the inaccuracy of the DGPS system in wide-area applications, various regional, wide-area, or global DGPS (hereafter referred to as wide-area DGPS or WADGPS) techniques have been developed. The WADGPS includes a network of multiple reference stations in communication with a computational center or hub. Error corrections are computed at the hub based upon the known locations of the reference stations and the measurements taken by them. The computed error corrections are then transmitted to users via communication link such as satellite, phone, or radio. By using multiple reference stations, WADGPS provides more accurate estimates of the error corrections.
Thus, a number of different techniques have been developed to obtain high-accuracy differential navigation using the GPS carrier-phase measurements. The RTK technique has a typical accuracy of about one-centimeter. In order to obtain that accuracy, however, the whole-cycle ambiguity in the differential carrier-phase measurements must be determined. When the distance between the user receiver and the reference receiver (baseline distance) is short, the RTK technique is highly advantageous because in this case, the whole-cycle ambiguity can be resolved not only accurately but also quickly. On the other hand, when the baseline distance is more than a few tens of kilometers, it may become impossible to determine the whole-cycle ambiguity and the normal RTK accuracy cannot be achieved. Another limitation of the RTK technique is that it requires a local radio link to be maintained between the reference receiver and the navigation receiver.
The WADGPS techniques that employ a carrier-phase differential method can also achieve very high navigation accuracy. The WADGPS differential techniques are also characterized by reliable long distance low-frequency communication links or by reliable satellite communication links. Thus, corrections can generally be communicated to navigation receivers without significant interruption. However, the WADGPS techniques usually treat the whole-cycle ambiguities as a real-valued (non-integer) variable and solve for a “floating ambiguity,” which is usually very poorly defined until measurement data covering a time interval of significant satellite geometry change have been obtained. Thus, in a WADGPS application, a time interval as long as one or two hours is often required to solve for the “floating ambiguity” in order to yield an accuracy of less than 10 centimeters in the navigated position.
Accurate positioning (<1 cm) may also be obtained using a local positioning system. Conventional local positioning systems using active or passive components include acoustic and laser ranging systems, for example, based on a time of flight for signals and/or a Doppler frequency shift. Acoustic systems typically use landmarks and/or transponder beacons to measure range within a network of devices, some of which are fixed to form the local coordinate system. Unfortunately, because of the properties of sound propagation through air, acoustic systems can only measure range to accuracies of a centimeter or more, and only over relatively short distances. Local positioning systems based on lasers utilize measurements of both the angle and range between a device and one or more reflective objects, such as prisms, to triangulate or trilateralate the position of the device. An effective operation range of local positioning systems based on lasers is also typically restricted to relatively short distances (on the order of 1000-10,000 m).